Hunger Games: Life Continues
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A post-series fic looking into the lives of Katniss, Peeta and their children, a small chronicles series which covers a few events I can see happening for the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games: Life Continues**

First chapter of a new Hunger Games story I'm doing, will basically be a collection of small chronicles, showcasing different moments in the lives of the Mellarks; anyway, hope you enjoy it. Note that a few of the chapters and events in them were inspired by pieces of fanart I found while doing image searches; so a big thanks to the people who made those lovely pieces of art.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sun shone through the clouds, lighting up the new District 12. Within their home, the famed Victors and Rebel Leaders, Katniss and Peeta Mellark, were preparing to begin another day. Smiling softly Peeta spoke up.

"Well, we better go wake the kids up."

Katniss nodded in agreement, also smiling. "Sure thing."

Exiting their bedroom they began making their way down the hall, stopping as Willow's door opened and the black haired seven year old girl exited, rubbing her blue eyes.

"Oh, mom, dad...morning." She greeted them, fighting back a yawn.

Katniss and Peeta both smiled and greeted her, hugging her.

Katniss then spoke. "Why don't you guys go down and start breakfast, I'll go and wake Rye up."

They nodded and headed down, meanwhile Katniss headed to her four year old son's room. She gently approached the bed, Rye lay cocooned in the blankets as usual, his blonde hair all messy. Still smiling Katniss knelt down and gently shook him. "Rye, it's morning, wake up."

Blinking sleepily, the boy opened his grey eyes and managed a smile. "Mom..."

Katniss laughed softly and helped make sure he got up. Soon they were both heading downstairs for breakfast too.

Unfortunately, the shadows of the past still haunted the Mellarks to this day. While the kids were through in the living room and Katniss and Peeta had just finished clearing away the breakfast dishes, it happened. It was the unearthly quiet that clued Katniss in to what was going on. Turning sharply she saw her fears were right. Peeta was gripping the back of the chair so tightly his knuckles were white. His eyes were pained and it was clear he was trying to resist. She quickly approached him.

"Peeta, it..." She began.

Peeta shook his head. "I know Katniss, I know...Just, the kids."

She paused. "What?"

"Can you, go talk to them, distract, something, anything…" He said, his voice shaky.

Katniss bit her lip. "But Peeta you…?"

"Please. Don't worry about me." He said. "Just leave me alone for a second, alright? I don't want to scare them..."

Sighing Katniss nodded, understanding what he meant. So, reluctantly, she left the dining room, already knowing what she'd find. Sure enough she saw Willow sanding by the door, looking through the glass. Smiling softly she exited.

"Mom..."

Katniss just nodded softly, gently ushering Willow through to the living room where Rye was.

Seeing their expressions she explained as best she could. "Daddy's just a little tired...he'll be alright after he rests a bit, okay?"

Both kids nodded, and Katniss just hoped that was the end of it.

* * *

Unfortunately; that didn't turn out to be the case. Later in the day, with the kids home from school and dinner nearly ready, Peeta entered the kitchen to see Katniss seated at the table. Her elbows were propped up on it and her hands clasped together, her palms resting on her forehead.

"Katniss?"

Sighing she looked up and shook her head. "I don't. I don't know if we can hide it for much longer Peeta; what's happening to you."

"The kids...know?" He queried, sounding worried.

Katniss nodded slowly. "I think so, at least, I'm pretty sure Willow's started to notice...Look at this..."

She passed over a sheet of paper to him. Peeta read it, it was Willow's homework, a small writing assignment about her parents. On it was written words which both melted Peeta's heart, yet felt like a punch in the gut at the same time.

'Daddy sometimes ends up in great pain, forgetting where he is, who people are, but mommy helps him. They try not to let my brother and I see it. I think they don't want to scare us, but I saw and I wish I could help them.'

He looked over at Katniss; it was clear that she was feeling the same way. But no matter what, they swore, if things did come up, they'd face it together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunger Games: Life Continues**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games story, this might be the shortest chapter of the lot, but hopefully still enjoyable.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was the start of another day for the Mellarks, for Katniss, the knowledge that, after so long, things were actually at peace. That things had become so much better, was still overwhelming. But she embraced it. As it was such a wonderful, sunny day Willow had suggested going to the meadow to play.

Now, walking along with Peeta by her side, their hands entwined, each holding the hand of one of their children. As they walked Katniss noted Peeta's expression and guessed what he was thinking. She herself had been wondering about it too. But right now she had other things to think about. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind she smiled widely as they reached the meadow.

It did not take long for them to reach their favourite spot and soon the picnic blanket was spread and Katniss and Peeta sat on it, the food and drinks already set up. They watched happily as Willow and Rye ran together through the meadow, playing together, laughing, having fun. Watching them Peeta let out a contented sigh.

"After everything that happened, just seeing Willow and Rye playing together here, makes it all feel worth it." He remarked.

Katniss nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. But, Peeta, we have to starting thinking...I saw that look, I know, I feel the same."

Peeta nodded slowly; they were both concerned.

The cause for their concern was simple. Their children were growing up, starting to learn, soon the past would catch up with them, they'd have to know the truth.

"Not just yet." Katniss remarked. "We'll tell them, but, not right now...give them some time."

Peeta agreed. "You're right, this isn't the time. Not when they're so happy."

They both looked out to where Willow was kneeling amongst a small field of flowers, picking them. Meanwhile Rye, giggling constantly, kept running circles around his sister and the flower bed.

"They might, have to know the truth about the meadow, sooner rather than later, though." Katniss added.

Peeta nodded slowly, putting his arm around her. They'd find a way to tell them, it would be hard, but necessary. When the time came however, they would face it and do their best to ensure, no matter what, their children were able to keep on going through their lives; to continue to be happy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunger Games: Life Continues**

Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The nights were never peaceful for Katniss; almost like clockwork her sleep would be plagued and she'd find herself in the grips of a nightmare. Caught in the merciless grip of her dark dreams, she was plagued once again by the recurring sight of her sister's death. No matter what she did, she couldn't move, couldn't look away, couldn't do anything but scream.

"Prim!" She cried as she jolted awake.

She almost instantly became aware of the familiar comforting embrace by Peeta. "Shh, it's okay Katniss, it's okay."

Inhaling shakily Katniss bit her lip and moved closer to Peeta.

"I just, want it to stop." She whispered as she tightened her grip on him.

Peeta sighed sadly, doing the same. "I know, so do I. I just, sometimes I just wish it would all just go away. But, it won't. It can't..."

Katniss nodded. "You're right; but...we can get through it; together, right?"

Peeta smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. "Together."

Letting out a slow careful breath, still trying to calm down, Katniss allowed herself to rest against Peeta as they lay together, once more doing their best to get through the terrors of their past haunting them. Slowly drifting off to sleep once more, praying that no more nightmares would strike that night.

* * *

However once again, Katniss found that it was getting harder and harder to try and live life normally. Especially in regards to her children. It happened suddenly Katniss was in the living room, Rye was lying on the sofa, Willow had slept in and Peeta was on his way to wake her up.

At that moment Rye suddenly asked. "Mommy, who's Prim, because I heard you screaming her name last night?"

Peeta stopped dead, turning to look over at Katniss, worried. Katniss lowered her head and sighed.

Trying hard to remain calm, she replied. "She's your aunt, I dream about her a lot."

"Where's Aunt Prim now?" He asked.

"She's...in a better place now." Katniss replied shakily.

Then, once more, Rye's response struck her hard. "In the meadow?"

She honestly didn't know what to say or do. But, seeing Peeta's worried expression she just nodded, telling him she'd be okay, allowing him to go and wake Willow up without having to worry about her. She sat down next to Rye; deciding that maybe, talking some more about Prim, letting the kids know more about her might help. It was all she could think of, she just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunger Games: Life Continues**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Elay grimm: Um, thanks, had to put this through Google Translate to get it, but thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Waking up, Willow Mellark couldn't help the grin that spread on her face. Today was her ninth birthday and she was looking forward to it immensely. She quickly got up and began getting ready for the day. Meanwhile, downstairs, Katniss and Peeta both grinned as they began setting things up for Willow's birthday.

"Alright that's everything all set." Katniss said as she carefully looked around.

Peeta nodded. "Yeah, we've got everything for the party, Willow's friends will be here around lunch time...Ah, morning Rye."

The young boy mumbled sleepily as he entered, making both parents laugh softly. It wasn't long afterwards that the birthday girl herself appeared.

"Mom, dad, morning." She greeted with a grin. "Morning Rye."

Katniss smiled warmly. "Good morning Willow, happy birthday."

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Peeta said happily.

Rye also added his birthday greetings as the family all hugged. The warm and happy family atmosphere as Willow began opening her presents once more proved to Katniss and Peeta, whatever their doubts, whatever their fears, it was moments like these that made it all worth it.

It was later in the day, the birthday party was in full swing. The Mellarks watched happily as Willow, Rye and their friends all enjoyed the party. But it was then there was an unexpected arrival, for at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I thought, isn't everyone here?" Peeta queried.

Katniss bit her lip. "Yeah; there shouldn't..."

Shaking her head Katniss detached herself from the scene and made her way to the door. When she answered it, she found, of all people standing there, the last person she expected.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Everdeen stood there, looking awkward, but managing to smile.

"Hello Katniss, I..."

Katniss bit her lip, knowing why her mother was here. They still wrote to each other, Katniss had told her about the children; but this was the first time she'd seen her mother since the end of the Rebellion.

"I think I get it. But mom this is..." Katniss began; hesitant.

Mrs. Everdeen sighed. "I know Katniss, I know. But please, it was just..."

Nodding slowly Katniss replied. "I know mom, I...alright. Let's go, I'm sure Willow will be glad to see you."

Nodding Mrs. Everdeen entered and they made their way into the living room. Sure enough Willow and Rye were overjoyed to see their grandmother and, as the day wore on, Katniss could not deny; things were getting better, more and more with each passing day. Hope bloomed once more and they could enjoy the future, in peace, with no further threats to their lives or indeed, to the lives of their children.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunger Games: Life Continues**

Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Katniss and Peeta smiled together as they enjoyed a quiet moment together, the kids were at school; they had some time to themselves before they came home. They'd done everything they needed to do and now could just relax for a while.

' _This, it's moments like these...'_ Katniss thought happily. _'But still I wonder, is there...other ways the past will affect us...I know the answer is yes, but one question always remains, how...'_

"There's not much we can do about it Katniss." Peeta remarked.

She started. "Huh, what do you mean?"

Smiling lightly Peeta explained. "I know that look; you're overthinking again, and there's only one thing you ever do that with."

Laughing Katniss replied. "I guess you're right, I just, I can't help it sometimes. I just wonder."

"So do I." Peeta admitted. "But, like I said, there's not much we can do about it."

Katniss agreed, they'd just have to face it if and when it came their way. However they would soon find that they'd be facing that issue sooner than they thought, for when the kids came home from school, everything changed.

They both stood up, smiling, ready to greet their children when they heard the front door open. But those smiles faded somewhat when they saw Willow's blank expression, she just looked at them, mumbled something and ran upstairs. They heard the sound of her room door closing and then silence.

"Willow?" Katniss whispered.

Peeta turned to their son. "Rye, what's up with Willow?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know; she's been acting this way since the end of school. Didn't say anything."

"She was alright before that?" Katniss asked and Rye nodded. "What was the last her class was learning?"

"History."

Katniss bit her lip, looking over at Peeta. They put two and two together, now it made sense, only one thing could have caused this. Willow had learned, about the Games.

"Okay Rye, don't worry about your sister, we'll talk to her."

Rye nodded and went to do his homework while Katniss and Peeta made their way up to Willow's room.

"Peeta, she must have, she knows about our part in the Games now."

He nodded. "Yeah; we need to tell her everything..."

Katniss shook her head. "But Rye, he, he's still too young."

Peeta agreed and so, with a plan in mind, they knocked on Willow's door.

Entering the room they found her sitting on the edge of the bed, still staring listlessly.

"Mom, dad…?" She whispered. "You where, why didn't you…?"

Sitting down on either side of her they did their best to comfort her.

"It was, hard...we didn't think you were ready." Katniss explained. "But, now you've heard, it's time for you to know the full story...But Willow, you have to promise us something."

"What?"  
Peeta explained. "Rye isn't old enough, he's not ready yet. What we're about to tell you, you can't tell him, until he's older...as old as you are now."

Willow bit her lip but nodded. "Okay."

So, preparing themselves, Katniss and Peeta began to explain to Willow about their past, about the Games, about the Rebellion, ready to tell her the whole truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunger Games: Life Continues**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Katniss was not expecting another mini family drama so soon after telling the truth to Willow. But here she was.

"Rye?"

The young boy was clearly upset and when he turned to her, he just looked even sadder. Moving over until she was next to him and sitting by him Katniss made sure they were facing each other, level.

"What's wrong Rye?"

"Everyone's keeping secrets from me." He said suddenly.

Katniss tensed at that, concerned. "Oh, who?"

He shook his head. "You, daddy, Willow, you're all keeping a secret, I know. I just don't..."

Now Katniss understood and bowed her head. "Oh Rye..."

She hugged him close. "Sweetie, you...you're right, we are keeping a secret, but it's for your own safety."

"I don't like you hiding things from me." He replied sadly.

"We don't like doing it." Katniss reassured him. "It's just, you're too young to know, it's hard, when you're older, we will tell you, but for now. It's better, for you, not knowing. I know that sounds confusing but..."

Rye bit his lip. "I think I get it."

Katniss was just relieved and now hopeful. Seeing Rye looked at least somewhat more cheerful she began helping him get ready so they could join and Peeta and Willow, they had a special trip planned for the day.

When they arrived in District 4 and disembarked from the train, Katniss and Peeta smiled widely. For there, waiting for them with her son, was none other than their good friend, Annie Odair.

"There you are, we've been waiting." Annie greeted them with a wide grin.

Katniss smiled and hugged Annie. "It's good to see you again."

She stepped back and turned to Isaac, greeting him too as the rest of the family joined in. Katniss carefully observed Annie as she waited. The years after Finnick's death were certainly hard, but her love for him, his memory and their child had helped her pull through.

' _If anything she looks, stronger now...she's certainly a lot better than she was...'_ Katniss reflected.

Once the greetings were over they began to make their way back to Annie's house, Isaac, Willow and Rye already some way ahead.

It was then Peeta spoke. "We, we've told Willow, the truth."

Annie paused briefly. "How did she take it."

"She learned in school, we filled in the gaps. She was, shocked, horrified. But, she understands now. We've not told Rye yet, not until he's older."

Annie nodded slowly; understanding perfectly. Some battles never ended, but they could face them, as long as they had each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hunger Games: Life Continues**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was a sombre day in the Mellark household; as all four members of the family were preparing themselves for something rather important. Feeling Rye was finally old enough, currently ten years old, Katniss and Peeta had told him the truth at last, shocking him.

He now understood why Willow had been hiding it from him after she knew. Now that Rye knew the truth, as Katniss and Peeta had promised each other, they were getting ready to head to a place that, while it would be hard for them, they hoped would bring closure to them too.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Katniss asked as she stepped into the living room.

Rye and Willow were there, both dressed and waiting to go out, they both nodded; sensing the sombre mood.

"Alright, ah, Peeta."

When Peeta entered Katniss knew it was time, no further delays. Seeing her expression Peeta nodded reassuringly and together the family left their home. As they walked, taking the first steps on what Katniss and Peeta knew would be a hard journey for them both, Willow was the one to ask.

"So, where are we going?"

After a brief silence, it was Peeta who answered. "First...to the place that changed everything for your mother and I...forever."

Katniss knew that was true, more than she had ever admitted at the time.

* * *

Standing before the large pillar that stood where the Cornucopia had once been, Katniss had the strangest feeling of being watched, not by others present here, not by her family. Rather by something unseen.

' _It's like they're here still...watching us, they know they are not forgotten.'_ She reflected.

"So..." Rye began. "This is where...This is the seventy-fourth arena?"

Peeta continued to explain. "That's right, where...in so many ways, it all began."

Katniss simply looked at the pillar. True to her word, after Paylor became President, the old arenas for the games became shrines, monuments, memorials. No longer kept for the amusement of Capitol citizens, but as a sombre reminder of the terrible loss of life over the years. Of the horrific costs of such bloody history. All the fallen were listed on the monuments, even the career tributes, so they could be remember, not as blood-thirsty killers, but as children who had died in these arenas.

Katniss sighed as she considered that. _'They will be remembered, as what they should be remembered as...It was the Games themselves that made them that way, but that isn't how they need to be remembered...'_

Her eyes stopped as she observed Rue's name; the lump in her throat tightened, even after all these years, that was one of the hardest parts for her. Even as they finally left, preparing to visit the seventy-fifth arena, Katniss and Peeta both knew, it would never get any easier.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunger Games: Life Continues**

Chapter 8, the final chapter, of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was yet another average day in the Mellark household; it had taken some adjusting but now that the kids knew the truth about their parents, they were more away of things now. They understood their father's issues and fits, their mother's nightmares. Yet if anything, they had all become so much closer because of it.

' _It's actually made things easier...We all help each other.'_ Katniss reflected as she thought about it all.

She was still musing on it when she entered the kitchen and stopped as she did so.

"Rye?"

The boy looked up, smiling. "Hi mom."

Katniss raised an eyebrow as she observed her son, standing there, grinning, covered in flour, the half-finished product of his work in front of him, waiting for him to resume.

"Are you…?"

"I just, it's something I wanted to do." He replied.

Katniss just smiled. "It's alright, I just wondered, that's all. You're doing a great job."

Grinning Rye resumed his work and Katniss left, deciding to find Peeta, she couldn't wait to tell him about this.

As it happened, Peeta was looking for her too and they found each other, just as he came in from the back garden.

"Katniss..." He began.

She grinned. "I just came from the kitchen where I saw Rye...baking, like you."

Peeta burst out laughing. "No way, seriously...Okay, that makes what I've gotta show you even better, wait till you see this."

Katniss couldn't deny she was curious and followed him back out into the garden. She spotted what he wanted to show her right away and couldn't help but laugh. For standing there was Willow, she had found one of her mother's old bows and some arrows and was taking aim at a tree, firing at it and doing rather well.

"Just like you." Peeta commented.

Katniss nodded. "Yeah, she is...and Rye is just like you..."

Peeta wrapped his arm around her waist, Katniss rested her head on his shoulder and they stood together, amazed and happier than ever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
